Heal Over
by sunshine-faery
Summary: A BOS entry by Hunter and his developing feelings for Morgan.


A/n: Okay this is a song fic – I've tried them before and they've not been very successful. At all. So I'm taking another shot at it! Okay this one is set during Awakening it's a Book of shadows entry when Hunter learns he's in love with Morgan but he's thinks she still infatuated by Cal. The song is one of my favourites its called 'Heal Over' By KT Tunstall.

Enjoy and please review!

Song lyrics are in Bold Italics

* * *

Morgan and I just kissed, we were in her kitchen and it just happened, it was so unexpected, but at the same time, I knew I really wanted it. It felt so good, so… right. But even though I knew she wanted it too, I felt Morgan's resistance. I knew what was still on her mind.

_**Isn't very difficult to see why, you are the way you are.**_

But could I blame her? She thought she was in love, but she got screwed over by my stupid half brother. He only wanted her for one thing.

_**Doesn't take a genius to realise, that sometimes life is hard.**_

But now I see her in a different light. She needs my help, she was overpowered by Cal's false devotion and he disguised his lust for her powers by the love for her heart. Something like that must be hard to overcome.

_**It's gonna take time. But you just have to wait.**_

But Morgan is strong, she will come out of this with more knowledge and experience, she will learn that people are hard to trust in this world. In our world. Giving her a better judgement, so she can stay on the right path.

_**You're gonna be fine. But in the meantime.**_

Even though she may be greatly heartbroken now. She will come out of this a better person. I just wish there was something I could do to show her that not all men are the same. Something I could do to help her release her pain.

_**Come over here lady. Let me wipe your tears away.**_

But this is something she needs to do on her own. There's something about her though, something that I need and it's not her powers, just thinking about what Cal did to her makes my blood boil, if I knew where he was now, I would kill him without a second thought.

_**Come a little nearer baby. Coz you'll heal over, heal over, heal over someday.**_

But what makes me so much more angry is the fact that Morgan still thinks she's in love with him… even after what he has done to her, he had her wrapped around his little finger so tightly that she's still clinging on, still clinging on to any hopes that he didn't mean anything that he'd done and that he really loves her for who she is and not what she is.

_**I don't wanna hear you tell yourself. That these feelings are in the past.**_

But why does it hurt me so much to know she's hurting? I just want to hold her, to kiss her again and again, help her forget my bastard half brother. Help her to shine in the light, show her off to the world. But I can't.

_**No it doesn't mean they're off the shelf. Because pain is built to last.**_

She doesn't trust me enough as it is. She hasn't liked me from the moment we met… but that was because Cal had poisoned her mind against me, I was just someone who was trying to sabotage them from the beginning and now I'm probably gloating now they're apart, please Morgan, don't be thinking like that, I'm not the cold, heartless person you think I am.

_**Everybody sails along. But we can travel side by side.**_

I think I love her, I wish there was someway to let her know so my own heart doesn't get crushed in the process. Oh my goddess what am I thinking?

_**Even if you fail. You know that no one really minds.**_

Is it true? Do I love her? I think so. This is strange I've never felt this strongly about anyone ever. I've got all these butterflies floating around in my stomach. I want her to love me, I want to protect her from the world, but not hide her from it, when she's ready, she will shine so brilliantly in this world. She is a force of true good magick. If only Cal hadn't destroyed her hopes and dreams.

_**I'm over here lady, Let me wipe your tears away. Come a little nearer baby. Coz you'll heal over, heal over, heal over someday.**_

I know what I need to do, I need to teach her, she's new to magick, If I could just gain her trust that way, maybe then she'll see I'm not a bad guy. But isn't that how Cal got his way in? Maybe she'll think I'm just like him?

_**You don't hold on but don't let go. I know it's so hard.**_

No, stop thinking like that Hunter. She'll see you're nothing like him. I know given time the pain will heal and she'll learn to move on, hopefully with me, but before she can she's got to find the answers inside herself. And I will be there for her all the way.

_**You've got to try to trust yourself. I know it's so hard, so hard.**_

I love her, she needs to see that, I will never dream of hurting her. She makes me start thinking irrationally. I NEVER think irrationally, she does things to me that make me forget who I am and want to, for the first time in my life, live. She gives me something to wake up for everyday, now I know my purpose in life.

_**I'm over here lady.  
Let me wipe your tears away.**_

_**Come a little nearer baby.**_

_**Coz you'll heal over, heal over, heal over someday.**_

_**You gotta heal over.**_


End file.
